Pistache ou Chocolat ? ? ?
by Carmine
Summary: Tonton Voldy est tout mourru, Harry est en couple avec ... attention surpriiiiiiiiiiise... Snape... non pas surpris? zut raté... et ces deux charmants professeurs que tout oppose se cherchent toujours autant malgrès leur relation... ce qui leur vaut parfo


alors tout d'abord je fais un coucou spécial a Lilyangel29 sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vue le jour...

souvenir d'un défi lancé un jeudi soir d'Août alors que la glace a la pistache (avec morceaux) et le n se faisaient une guerre sans merci par écrans interposés... ma petite cuillère s'en souvient encore... le pot de pâte choco-noisette (très connue) un peu moins.. il est mort... paix à son âme...lol.. petite précision tout ceci est un pur délire du aux nombreuses conneries sorties ce soir là... Mais ça ne nous empèche pas d'écrire (presque) sérieusement...

je tiens évidemment à préciser que les perso ne sont toujours pas de moi... paraitrait que mes parents ne m'ont pas appelée J.K.R à la naissance alors bon...

Autre petite précision... ceci est un slash commandé par Lily... donc avis aux homophobes... mieux vaut vous abstenir de lire (vous pourriez être choqués) et a plus forte raison de poster des reviews...

ceci étant dit... Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

Tonton Voldy est tout mourru, Harry est en couple avec ... attention surpriiiiiiiiiiise... Snape... non pas surpris??? zut raté... et ces deux charmants professeurs que tout oppose se cherchent toujours autant malgrès leur relation... ce qui leur vaut parfois des jeux plutot infantiles...mais ôôô combien mmmm...excitants

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est réveillé par un rayon de soleil passant par la fenêtre brutalement ouverte, que notre Harry aux yeux encore a demi clos par le sommeil, se lève...

Ne portant sur lui que son habituel boxer noir (ôôô combien sexy), notre cher sauveur du monde sorcier sort avec peine de son lit si confortable... Cherchant par la même occasion, son compagnon du regard... Qu'il ne tarda pas de trouver...

Encore tout babrouillé de la veille, une soirée trop arrosée avec ses deux meilleurs amis aidant, notre petit Potter se dirige donc gracieusement (si il en est, vu son état encore avancé d'ébriété) vers les bras de son doux Snapinounet...

C'est ce moment précis que le dit Snapinounet choisit pour rappeler à son amant l'heure imminante de son cours... Ce qui ne manque pas de finir de réveiller notre héro, qui ouvre soudainement de gros yeux ronds en hurlant au visage d'un Severus devenu a moitié sourd, qu'il aurait pu le réveiller plus tôt...

Ne prenant pas le temps de petit déjeuner notre cher Golden boy se précipite donc sous la douche sous le regard amusé d'un Severus hillar (oui oui c'est possible...)

Et c'est simplement vétu qu'il part donner son premier cours de la journée... N'oublions pas de préciser qu'il est 11h30...

Cela étant dit laissons donc notre Gryffondor à ses occupations pour revenir sur la matinée de ce cher professeur de potions...

**Flashback**

Comme chaque matin, c'est un Severus en grande forme qui va donner ses cours de potions à des élèves on ne peut moins réveillés...

Ayant pris le temps, lui, d'avaler quelque chose (son habituel café aussi noir que ses yeux), notre beau et ténébreux professeur (osez me dire que vous ne le pensez pas bande de perverses... oui oui vous là, toutes les filles devant l'écran...) part donc vers sa salle de cours.

Matinée on ne peut plus commune où se succèdent les retenues données si généreusement à de pauvres petits Gryffondors sans défense (là je sais que vous ne me croyez pas) et où les points de chaque maison s'envolent gracieusement en direction du negatif (ceux des Serpentards se dirigeant inexplicablement en sens inverse...Allez savoir pourquoi...)

Arrive enfin une pause pour notre beau brun, qui se dirige alors vers ses appartements dans le but de réveiller délicatement son amant... Enfin, c'est ainsi qu'il voit les choses...

------------------------------

C'est donc après une intense journée passée à enseigner à de jeunes sorciers, que notre petit couple se retrouve dans les appartements de Severus...

Harry, la tête encore légèrement enfarinée (il a beau avoir tué le Lord Noir,être passé prof et avoir 25 piges, il n'en reste pas moins sensible à une bonne gueule de bois ) s'affale majestueusement dans l'un des deux fauteuils de la pièce, tandis que son aîné prend la direction de la cuisine (imaginez un grand ténébreux avec un tablier à carreaux, s'affairant aux fourneaux XD)

Toujours exténué de sa journée, notre petit brun, sentant l'imminense d'un repas préparé par les bons soins de son petit Snapinounet (c'que c'est choupinou...) lève la main tenant sa baguette d'un geste désinvolte et met le couvert pour deux...

Ambiance romantique en vue d'un moment tendre entre deux homme amoureux... Lumière tamisée... Musique douce (sûrement le côté fleur bleue de notre héro...)

Arrive enfin notre prof préféré (non non ne me mentez pas, je vois la bave au coin de vos lèvres!) un plateau à la main.. Sur lequel repose un unique plat, recouvert d'une cloche...

Déposant d'une façon magistrale le tout sur une table magnifiquement dressée, Sevreus lance un regard curieux à son amant...

Mi-moqueur (mi-molette... ok elle était nulle celle là... je sors...), mi-impatient, il observe Harry.. Quand un petit cri de surprise s'échappe de la gorge de ce dernier...

- Mais Sev' ! C'est ce que tu appelles un dîner romantique?! J'en crois pas mes yeux!

- Vu le ton colérique que vous employez M.Potter... J'en déduis que mes attentions ne comblent pas vos attentes...

- Mais non... Ne te fâche pas... Et arrète de m'appeler comme ça dès que quelque chose te contrarie... Mais avoue que...

- Que cela ne correspond pas à tes désirs... Mais je ferais remarque à Saint-Potter que Môôôssieur n'a pas pris le temps de petit déjeuner... Ce qui me vaut encore un regard endormi à cet instant... Endormi quoi que en colère...

- Ouais... Ben... j'étais pressé ! Tu m'as réveillé en retard ! Je devais filer ! J'avais pas le temps...

- C'est donc pour cela mon cher que ton petit déjeuner se trouve devant toi à cette heure...

- hmpf...

- Tu me feras donc le plaisir de manger...

- Des tartines recouvertes de pâte à tartiner choco-noisette accompagnées d'un chocolat chaud?! Et je suppose que la glace à la pistache avec morceaux me sert de dessert ! Sev' ... Allons mon ange noir...

- Ne tente pas de m'attendrir... Sentiments ou on tu me mangeras ça...

- Ah?

- ...

- T'es sur???

- ...

- Et bien soit mon amour...

- ...

- Mais tu me feras l'honneur de partager...

- Que manigances-tu???

C'est au ralenti que Severus vit les évênements suivants...

D'un geste rapide et agile Harry attrape la première tartine dans sa main droite... Et c'est d'un mouvement on ne peut plus fluide qu'il la plaque sur le visage de son amant...

Laissant un blanc s'installer entre les deux hommes...

_Je suis mort..._

attendant angoissé la réaction de son ainé, notre jeune brun observe...

_Je vais le tuer..._

Et c'est d'un ton des plus douceureux, accompagné d'un soulèvement de sourcil (que seul lui maitrise) que Severus dit...

- Alors... on cherche la guerre???

- Euh... Oups???

-Alors là... Si tu avais été mon élève, tu aurais passé le reste de ton année en retenue... à récurer des chaudrons... Travail devenu un automatisme pour tes mains...

- Allons... Ne sois pas si...

- Cependant ! ... Sachez, M.Potter... Que je sais être indulgent... C'est donc pour cela que... Vous allez recevoir un châtiment digne de cet affront...

Et là... Sans même voir prononcé un mot, notre cher professeur de potions se retrouve un pot de pâte choco-noisette a la main... Couvercle retiré... Les doigts plongeant à l'intérieur...

Et c'est un sourire sadique sur les lèvres qu'il tartine le visage de son compagnon, incapable d'esquiver...

Dépité par ce geste, notre Ryry national ne peut qu'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris... Surpris par l'amusement qu'il lit dans le regard de Severus... Surpris de le voir éclatant de rie à la vue de son air ahuri...

- C'est une déclaration de guerre?

- Tout dépend comment tu l'interprètes...

- Severus Snape...

- Harry James Potter?...

Mi-amusé, mi-vexé, Harry attrape alors (à une vitesse folle?? ça aide des années de Quidditch...) le pot de crême glacée et entreprend d'en badigeonner allègrement son amant...

Ce que ne manque pas de prévoir Severus (pas ancien espoin pour rien non plus... dites donc...), lui permettant de prendre son cadet de vitesse, s'aidant pour cela de sa baguette (oooh le vilain tricheur... Pas bien...)

(Préférant ne pas se fatiguer pour rien) il lance alors la pâte a tartiner à la poursuite d'un Harry courant dans la pièce...

Et c'est sans suprise que ce dernier (recouvert quasi-intégralement de pâte choco-noisette et de glace à la pistache) se jette sur un Snape n'attendant que l'occasion de le bloquer pour le badigeonner entièrement et ainsi prouver son incontestable (?) supériorité...

a suivre

------------------------------

alors vous en pensez quoi??? une suite??? c'est prévu... juste..; pensez au piti bouton là en bas a gauche... positive ou négative une review est constructive

en tout cas Lily j'espère que ça t'a plu..; et que tu attends la suite avec impatience XD

que je suis cruelle et sadique... que c'est bon... promis je m'y mets vite...

pour la suite avec ton accord biensur j'ai demandé de l'aide...

bisous a bientot


End file.
